


Mr. Blue eyes

by Ecj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, John Winchester Abuses Dean Winchester, Kid Anna Milton, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Marijuana Use, Messy Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), naomi and Chuck abuse Castiel, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecj/pseuds/Ecj
Summary: This entire fic is an rp between rp.destiel and cor_cordium83, which is why the flow of the story might be a little off.Castiel is at public school for his senior year after being homeschooled for 10 years.  He hoped that this year would be better then his junior year, but that all depended on the other kids at school.Dean Winchester was the king of the school.  The ladies man, hung out with tons of people, smoked weed, and had a very big reputation to uphold.So, when the new kid starts mouthing off to him, he’ll have to deal with him in his own way.Castiel will either have to do whatever dean plans on doing to him, or have his biggest secret be spread around the school, and to his parents who will inevitably cut him off.Is Castiel making the right decision?  Maybe.  Are there other feelings hidden below their mutual hate for each other?  Probably.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gadreel/Hannah (Supernatural), God | Chuck Shurley/Naomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all from an rp, so spelling errors and mistakes are going to be common!  
> Our @‘s are destiel.rp and cor_cordium83. I hope you all enjoy!

Homeschooled up until his junior year, he was finally starting his senior year. It was as only his second year in public school, and he wasn’t even close to being prepared to go. Castiel had been dreading this moment for a long time. He was very optimistic in the beginning of his junior year, but that was until he was beaten up by some of the schools assholes just because he lived under a rock for 16 years. He had very dorky and stupid shirts that his parents had bought him, so he did a complete wardrobe change, and wore some different things. He looked better now, styled his hair a different way and acted like a different person then two years ago, who thought the whole world was a kind and happy place.   
He walked into the school building, his backpack hanging over his right shoulder as he walked to his first period. He stopped by the bathroom before he did though, just to relieve himself and freshen up before going to class for the first time this year.

Dean was feared by most almost as soon as he stepped foot into his high school. Now that he was a senior, his reputation and attitude was only amplified. /everyone/ knew him. Most wouldn’t dare speak to him, let alone look at him too long! The only people Dean talked to were his small group of misfit friends who other people were also intimidated by, though not as much as Dean. Dean had actually decided to go to school one day, and his friends had split off after the first few minutes of arriving to go so who knows what, though Dean knew he was terrible at math, so he needed to actually go to the class. She went to his locker and got his books, carrying them back to his first period. He noticed he still had some time before the bell rang, so he headed to the bathroom to hangout until class started. He walked in, pushing the door open like he owned the place and then walking over to one of the sinks, looking in the mirror

Castiel walked out of the stall and noticed dean Winchester standing in front of the mirror. He swallowed slightly and tried to pretend like he didn’t notice him, washing his hands and quickly drying them, trying to get out of the bathroom as fast as he could. He knew dean Winchester, everyone knew dean Winchester, he was the most intimidating and badass person who went to this school. And Castiel was terrified of him.

Dean looked back at the boy through the mirror, immediately knowing he’d seen him somewhere before, but not being able to place where. “Hey, you.” He said before the boy could leave. “Where have I seen you before?” He said, turning to face him. Not knowing felt like an itch that Dean needed to scratch. The boy seemed so familiar, but why?

Castiel froze once dean spoke to him, sighing slightly and looking over at him, trying to avoid contact. “Um... I’m kinda new here. I was here last year, but before that I... wasn’t.” He mumbled. He didn’t want to tell Dean he had been homeschooled, since you get an immediate judgement about kids who were homeschool, especially for as long as he had been.

Dean listened and then thought for a moment, his memory coming back to him. “Oh, right, you’re the homeschooled kid.” He said back casually. “You chose to come back here? After what happened?”

Castiel sighed when he heard his label. He was known as the homeschooled kid to everyone, and it was getting annoying. He listened and frowned. “Yeah? It’s one more year. I just wanna get it over with.” He sighed slightly and shrugged.

Dean shrugged, “well.. you’ve got balls then.” He said, an amused look on his face. “Good luck out there.” He chuckled softly, knowing that kids would probably give the boy a hard time still

Castiel rolled his eyes and dried his hands off, adjusting his backpack and walking past dean. “Thanks, douche.” He said under his breath, walking towards the exit of the bathroom.

Dean raised a brow, not used to anyone talking to him like that. No one ever dared. He didn’t feel like chasing the kid out of the bathroom, so right after the bell rang he walked out of the bathroom and to his first class. When he walked in, he immediately noticed the boy, seeing that they had the same first class. He smirked, taking his seat

Castiel walked into class and sat down at his desk, getting out a notebook and a pencil as the bell rang. He looked at the entrance and saw dean walk in, making him frown. Perfect. He sighed to himself, trying to ignore him as the teacher began introducing herself and handing out the disclosure documents.

Dean took all the papers he was given and just shoved them into his bag, not really caring about them. He looked over to Cas a couple of times, smirking and trying to intimidate him. If someone was going to start with him on the first day, he was going to get right back at him

Castiel could feel deans eyes on him every couple of minutes, and he was starting to get on his nerves. He sighed to himself and swallowed heavily, shivers running down his back as he filled out the papers while the teacher spoke.

Unfortunately, none of Deans friends were in the class, so he couldn’t fill them in on his plans with the new, but not really so new, kid. He wanted to figure the kid out, find out why he thought he could talk to him that way

Eventually class was over and Castiel had a free period to go study in the library. He stood up from the desk and walked out to the hallway, the bell ringing as he walked into the library and opened a door to the private room he was going to use for a while. It didn’t have any windows, and it was sound proof. Making it the perfect place to study. He sat down and shut the door, since there wasn’t a lock, and opened his backpack, pulling out his laptop and beginning to do some work.

Dean had planned to go just hangout with his friends and skip this period, but he was honestly way too interested in Cas, having learned his name during attendance, to leave the school. He followed the boy to the library and saw what room he went in and smirked. He waited a little while before walking over and opening the door. He walked inside and shit the door behind him, sitting next to Cas. “Hey there, seems like we didn’t get to finish our conversation from earlier.” He said with a smirk

Castiel pulled out his notebook and a pen, using it to take down the rest of the information he could find online. He went to his docs and transferred all of his written notes to be online, since it was easier to access them. That way. He heard the door open when he suddenly saw dean, frowning and sitting up straight. “What are you doing?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “We weren’t having a conversation. Also, this is a private room. I’d appreciate it if you’d leave.” He glared slightly and turned back to his notebook and laptop. He didn’t give two shits about this guy. He was just wanted to get through this god forsaken school year.

Dean chuckled, “then we’re gonna have a new conversation. About who you think you are taking to me like that.” He said with a growl. “I gotta hand it to ya, you’ve got some balls, especially knowing what happened last year. But I’m not the one you want to test your luck with. I don’t care what happened last year, I’ll make this year for you a living hell.” He threatened, though he couldn’t help but be intrigued by the boys attitude

Castiel backed up in his chair, looking at dean cautiously and glancing away. “What do you mean what happened last year?” He raised an eyebrow. He frowned and glared at him. “My life is already a living hell. I’d be surprised if you made it worse.” He turned back to his notebook and laptop. His parents were extremely religious, and he wasn’t exposed to the until he was 16, which is a horrible time to discover the world. He also figured out that he was gay, and that made his life 100x worse.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. He liked Cas’s attitude, though he didn’t want to admit that yet. “Hm.. maybe if I don’t make it worse, I can make it a lot better.” He purred, moving closer to Cas and putting one arm on the table in front of him so he was closer and almost boxing Cas him in. “For me, at least.” He smirked, leaning close and pressing his lips to Cas’s forcefully. 

Castiel looked at him and backed up further until he was against the wall. It was a small room, so there wasn’t many places for him to go. He swallowed heavily when he said he could make it better, for him at least. Before Castiel could say something, he opened his mouth to speak when he felt deans lips against his own. He panicked and pushed Dean away from him, standing up against the wall. “What the hell?!” He gasped and felt his hands shake. The lingering feeling of deans lips on his own was not something he didn’t enjoy if he was being honest. But it was still wrong to just kiss him like that! ...right?

Dean smirked, “oh c’mon, you know what this room is. Can’t go in here without expecting someone to follow you expecting something.” He said. He notices the way Cas’s hands were shaking and he smirked, “prude, huh?” He teased. He put a few of his fingers through the belt loops of Cas’s jeans and tugged him back down. “Don’t act like you didn’t like that, everyone loves it when I kiss them.” He said, leaning in again, but this time hooking his arms around Cas’s waist so he couldn’t pull away as easily

Castiel stared up at him and swallowed heavily, his chest heaving up and down as dean continued standing over him. Now he understood why he was considered to be the most intimidating guy in school. He glared at him. “I-I’m not a prude! It’s not m-my fault that m-my parents sheltered m-me until I was 16.” He forced himself to say, flinching roughly as Dean tried tugging his jeans down. Castiel saw him lean back in, and he panicked, doing the first thing he could think of, which was to bite deans lip as he kissed him.

Dean hissed, leaning back, “Fuck.” He growled, putting his finger up to his lip and then seeing the blood that was on it. He chuckled darkly, “you’re gonna get it now.” He said, standing over Cas and pushing him down in the booth seat, hovering over him. He pinned Cas’s hands over his head, having control of most of his body except for his legs. He leaned down, though stopped right before their lips touched. “You gonna let your parents keep sheltering you? Or are you gonna act like a normal kid. Your own fucking person.” He growled, leaning down and kissing at Cas’s neck, using his free hand to rub over Cas’s crotch

“I’m sorry!” He said quickly. He really didn’t mean to bite his lip, he just panicked and that was his first instinct. He gasped as dean pushed him into the chair, trying to pull his arms away as his chest was heaving up and down, close to hyperventilating. He watched him as he spoke, trying to find something to say. “I- they- they never- I didn’t-“ he tried to speak when dean suddenly began kissing his neck and rubbing at his crotch, making him let out an involuntarily moan, freezing when he suddenly realized what he’d just done. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, scared of what dean was planning on doing to him.

Dean smirked, “knew you’d like that.” He said, continuing to touch Cas. “Bet you’ve never even touched yourself before.. not when something like that could make you moan.” He said, moving his lips back up to Castiel’s jaw, then his lips. “You know you want to enjoy it, let me make it good for you too.” He said, his lips hovering over Cas’s.

Castiel felt like there was a frog in his throat, he could barely breath without letting out a moan. He swallowed heavily and looked at dean in the eyes, noticing how green they were. He felt dean continue to touch him, feeling the pleasure of it overwhelm him. He felt tears well up in his eyes, not so much because he didn’t want this (even though that was sort of part of it) but because he was scared. He’d never even touched himself before, dean was right. It felt amazing, but he couldn’t help but be scared of it all. He was mostly scared of it hurting, since he knew how painful this could be if not done in the correct way.

Dean looked into Cas’s eyes, seeing how bright blue they were, even in the dimly lit room. He also noticed the fear that were in his gorgeous eyes, and, for a reason he wasn’t sure of, Dean seemed to care. “Calm down, okay?” He said, his tone a little softer than it had been before. “I’m not gonna hurt you. If you really don’t want me to keep going, I won’t.” He said, giving Cas a chance to decide. “But think, don’t just spit out whatever your parents would make you say.” He told him a bit more seriously

Castiel was relieved that dean was giving him a break. He eventually caught his breath and stared at him, his hands still shaking. He was about to say no, when he added the last part to his sentence. He closed his mouth and paused, thinking about it. He was right, his parents would have him just say “no” immediately, but did he really want to stop? It felt good, so far at least. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to decide what he was going to do. He forced his eyes open again and he bit the inside of his bottom lip roughly. He closed his eyes before speaking again, finally deciding. “You c-can k-keep going...” he whispered. “Just...” he knew he would sound like a pussy, but he had to say it. “Just go s-slow?” He said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean smirked and chuckled softly, “I’ll see what I can do.” He said. He knew they already wouldn’t have much time, and definitely not enough to take things slow. He figured try at least though. He let go of Cas’s hands so he could undo his belt and slide his pants down. “Push your boxes down.” He instructed, starting to unbuckle his own jeans and get them down enough

Even if Castiel sort of consented to this, he still couldn’t stop shaking. He heard dean say that he’d “see what he could do” which also meant, no. He’s not going to go slow. That only scared Castiel further, but he didn’t want to deny dean any further, he was afraid he’d take him by force and end up hurting him more. He thought that maybe if he let him do what he wanted with him, he’d be a little more gentle. He swallowed heavily and pushed his boxers off of his hips, trying to avoid looking at dean and his size. All he knew was that he was really, really big.

Dean was already hard, though he didn’t take off his boxers yet, knowing he’d have to prep Cas at least a little bit. He took a condom out of his pocket and set it on the table for when they’d need it and then looked back down to Cas. He reached forward, pushing two fingers into Cas’s mouth, “suck.” He told him, staring down at the boy with a devilish look on his face as he reached down with his other hand to stroke Cas teasingly

Castiel did as he was told, sucking on his fingers and shivering. He felt dean touch him as a tease, making him moan softly around his fingers, swallowing and trying to continue. He was terrified still, and there was no way he’d be able to stay calm or relax during any of this. He did his best to not bite down on his fingers, forcing his mouth to stay open. “H-uck.” He tried to say fuck, but the fingers in his mouth made it rather difficult to speak.

Dean chuckled, pulling his fingers out of Cas’s mouth. “Eager, huh?” He teased. He let go of Cas’s length and used his hand to hold himself over Cas, leaning down and hovering over him. “Relax.” He said, pushing one finger into Cas and starting to push it in and out. He leaned down sucking at Cas’s neck. It wasn’t long before he added the second finger, knowing they had to act fast

Everything was going by so fast he could barely process it. He coughed when he pulled his fingers out, shivering and listening to him. Relax? Haha, yeah, relax. Don’t worry about the guy who just walked in here and decided that you were having sex with him, don’t worry about how you’re losing your virginity to a douche in the school library, don’t worry, just relax! Bullshit. He felt deans fingers inside of him and he gasped, crying out softly and trying to stay quiet. He dug his fingers into deans shoulders and craned his neck, unwillingly giving dean more access.

Dean shivered slightly when he felt Cas’s dig his nails into his shoulder, loving it. He scissored his fingers open and closed inside of Cas, trying to get him as loose as he could as fast as he could. After a minute or so he pulled his fingers out and tugged his boxers down, exposing his hard cock. He opened the condom and slipped it on, positioning himself over Cas once again, lust blown pupils looking down at the boy. “Ready?” He said lowly, though he didn’t wait for Cas to respond before he pushed into Cas, groaning quietly at how tight he was

Castiel felt his breath get caught in his throat as he felt dean stretch him further. He hissed slightly in pain, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to stay quiet. He heard the wrapper around the condom get removed and he felt himself grow even more terrified then before. He had no idea how this was going to feel, but he knew it was going to hurt. He suddenly felt the penetration inside of him and he gasped, choking on his breath as he felt dean push into him further. He wanted to yell, maybe even scream, but he forced himself to shut up, he could not risk getting caught and having his parents find out.

Dean gave a Cas a few seconds to adjust before he started to move his hips, though he couldn’t do much yet because of how tight Cas still was. “Fuck.. you’re so tight..” he groaned quietly. He looked to Cas’s face, wanting to see how he was reacting. “Shh.. don’t make noise or we’ll get caught. Not that I care, but I’m sure your precious little parents would.” He smirked. He held Cas’s hip with one hand, getting to a steady thrusting pace

Castiel could feel dean move his hips, gritting his teeth and forcing his mouth shut. He shivered as deans breath went down his neck, breathing heavily as he continued moving in and out of him. He heard him speak and he panicked, freezing and forcing himself to shut up. If his parents found out, he’d be fucked over even harder then dean could ever fuck him. That didn’t stop him from letting out soft moans and whimpers through his teeth, tensing his entire body up as he felt dean move in and out of him continuously.

Dean smirked, moving one of his hands over Cas’s mouth to quiet him. “Seems like you wanna get caught.. want the whole school to know who’s fucking you?” He breathed, snapping his hips forward particularly harshly once, trying to get to Cas’s prostate. He knew they couldn’t go for much longer, so he was trying to get off as quickly as he could

He felt deans hand go over his mouth, making him pause and look up at him. He heard him speak and wanted to snap at him with something else, but dean snapped his hips up inside of him and he whimpered loudly. He squeezed his eyes shut and chocked as he tried to stay quiet, flinching roughly and feeling something in his gut grow. It was like something was trying to get out, like it was about to burst out of him with more force then he could describe. What was it? Was it normal? God, he felt like such a twink.

Dean smirked as he watched Cas try to stay quiet. “Can barely control yourself huh? That’s what good dick does to you.” He smirked, thrusting into Cas quickly, feeling himself getting close. “C’mon, cum for me, let me see how good I’m making you feel.”

Castiel didn’t really know what that meant, until he felt a release inside of him explode out of him. His eyes widened and he arched his back, and instead of being loud with moans or something like that, he choked on his breath and made a series of small sounds and squeaks, which made him sound like a puppy that couldn’t breath. What the hell was happening?!

Dean grinned when he saw Cas cum, feeling proud that he’d gotten him to do that. He kept thrusting into him for a little while longer before he came as well, groaning quietly and rolling his hips through his high. Once he was done he took a second to breath before pulling out, slipping off the condom and tying it up to throw away. He looked down to Cas and chuckled, “so, what’d ya think?” He said, honestly just wanting Cas to compliment him so his ego could go up. He really expected Cas to beg for more and to be able to see him again

Castiel went limp against the chair he was in, panting heavily and letting out small sounds as he tried to catch his breath and calm down. He felt dean pull out and he suppressed a whine, his legs shaking as he felt his body become like jelly. It was a weird feeling, but he kind of liked it? He looked up at dean, knowing exactly what dean wanted to hear from him. He frowned and glared slightly. Truthfully, it felt wonderful, and he’d be more then happy to do it again (on a bed) but he wasn’t about to tell him that, only making his ego grow further. “Thanks...” He panted. “For taking it slow.” He glared and adjusted himself in the chair, pulling up his boxers and using his jacket to wipe away the semen on his stomach. He wasn’t about to thank dean for taking his virginity without his verbal consent (he had him against the wall, and then he asked if he wanted him to stop?) so fuck his feelings. He didn’t care. “Now will you leave?” He snapped at him.

Dean tossed the condom into the trash can and pulled up his boxers and jeans, fixing his belt as Cas started to speak. He grinned when Cas thanked him, though furrowed his brows at what the boy said next. “Oh c’mon, baby blue, I didn’t make you mad, did I?” He said in a teasing tone. “Those sounds you were making didn’t sound very angry to me.” He smirked. When Cas snapped at him, though, his attitude turned into a more serious and threatening one. “Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to, huh? I own this school, and everyone in it, which includes you. So unless you want me to make your like even worse than it already is, I’d watch how the fuck you talk to me.” He hissed. He then smirked. “I’ve got an idea, Wanna hear it? Good. I’ll go easy on you, won’t bother you too much. Or tell the whole school, and your precious little parents, that you’re a twink. All you gotta do is... be my bitch.” Dean said simply. “Just hangout whenever I ask you to, be ready to fuck.. That’s all. Not such a bad deal. I’d consider it, if I were you.” Dean said lowly, willing to do almost anything to keep his reputation and not let some nobody new kid talk down to him.

Castiel froze as dean yelled at him, telling him that he owned him. He looked at him in complete confusion until he heard deans “deal” his eyes widening. He didn’t care if the kids in the school found out, but if his parents found out, he’d be kicked out and cut off, he wouldn’t survive. There was no way he could live on his own, he doesn’t have anyone else to take him in, and he’s almost an adult. He couldn’t let it happen. He didn’t want to say yes, he really /really/ didn’t want to say yes. But he had to. He knew he had to.  
“... Fine...” he spoke softly. He bit the inside of his bottom lip and held back tears from welling up in his eyes, trying to stay strong. He couldn’t let dean take him like this. He stood up and collected his things, his laptop and his notebook, shoving them into his backpack. “I’ll be your “bitch” happy?” He looked at him and threw his backpack over his shoulder. He grabbed a piece of paper on the table and wrote down his number, pushing the piece of paper into deans chest. “There’s my number. I’m all yours.” He tried walking past him to leave the small room.

Dean smirked, seeing all the emotion cross over Castiel’s face. He knew he’d struck a nerve, but that was what he had to do to get what he wanted from him. He loves the idea of having someone around to Fuck and do stuff with whenever he wanted, it was like a dream come true. He took the price of paper and folded it up, putting it in his pocket. He stopped Cas though before he could leave the room. “Perfect.” He hummed with a smile, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the boys lips before cutting in front of him and leaving the room. He almost had a smile on his face, being excited about what was to come for him. And Cas too, he guessed. He was most important to himself though. He was the only person who could care for himself, so he had to keep telling himself that he cared, because otherwise he knew no one else did. He walked to a spot him and his friends usually met up at to hangout when they skipped, just joining in on whatever conversation was being had. 

The kiss disgusted him, not because it didn’t feel good, but because of who gave it to him and from the context of the situation. Castiel walked out of the room, out of the library and into the bathroom, locking himself in a stall, dropping his backpack onto the floor and curling up on top of the toilet, his knees pressed against his chest. He pushed his head into his knees, sniffling quietly and trying not to cry. It was the first day of his senior year, and he was already some assholes fuck toy, just because he threatened to tell his parents that he was gay. He couldn’t risk his parents finding out, or his life, believe it or not, would get even worse than it already was.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was casual, not really thinking anything of what he’d done with Cas because it honestly didn’t really mean anything to him. Just another fuck was all it was. He’d almost forgotten about him, until a few days later when he got pissed at someone and needed to get his anger out, or calm down in some way. He was walking down the hall, ready to smash his fist into a locker when he saw Cas. He smirked, walking over to him. “Hey Cassie, long time no see.” He said. “Let’s go on a walk.” He said, though he had a devilish look on his face, his tone also giving Cas the hint to not disobey him

Castiel had a normal few days. Well, as normal as you can be when you were fucked in the school library. He couldn’t walk that well the next day, but he eventually built up his stamina and strength so he was able to walk easily again. He hadn’t heard from dean for a while, at least three days, and he had hoped that maybe he lost his number, or he forgot and just didn’t care? He was putting some books into his locker when he heard the same deep voice, making him flinch and look at him. He swallowed heavily and sighed, knowing exactly what was going to happen soon. He didn’t say anything, he only pushed the rest of his things into his locker so he didn’t have to deal with them. He shut the locker and looked at dean, waiting for him to start walking so he could follow him.

Dean was pleased with how easily Cas seemed to comply, and that alone seemed to de-stress him a bit. He started walking, leading Cas down to a hall of the school that didn’t have too many classes and where most students and teachers didn’t go. He gave a quick glance around just to make sure no one else was around then before opening a janitors closet and walking inside. Once Cas was inside with him he closed the door and then started to undo his belt. “Get on your knees.” He instructed

Castiel followed dean down the halls and nervously looked around, holding his arms to his chest and trying to calm down. He looked at dean once he opened a closet, the smell of cleaner and old fabric hitting him in the face. His heart beat got faster and he could hear it in his ears. He did as he said, kneeling onto the ground with a sigh and looking up at him with a small glare.

“Don’t be mad at me, sweetheart, I’m doing you a favor.” Dean smirked, taking off his belt and pushing his pants and boxers down, showing how hard he was already. “Use your mouth.” Was all he said, expecting Cas to just start

His heart beat only increased as dean pushed down his pants and showed himself off. He shivered and resisted rolling his eyes at the statement. Favor? Favor for what? Who the hell wants a favor like this? The thing he was most scared about was actually that he had no idea what the hell he was doing. He swallowed heavily and his chest herd his mouth, forcing it open wider when he realized how nervous he was. The only real thought going through his head was: “don’t bite down, don’t bite down, don’t bite down.”

Dean was already getting annoyed, being in a bad mood before not doing him any good. “What’re you waiting for?” He said, his tone almost sour. “Guess you’ve never done this before I could help.” He grumbled under his breath. He reached forward and tangled his fingers in Cas’s hair, lightly pulling his head forward. “Just suck and don’t use your teeth.” He told him

Castiel unwillingly put deans dick in his mouth, gagging slightly but trying to relax his throat as much as he could. He breathed through his nose softly and closed his eyes to focus, focusing on his teeth, what his tongue was doing and how far dean was going down his throat. He /did not/ want to throw up in here. He began moving his tongue around him, feeling drool go down his chin as he sucked slightly. He forgot about his teeth, helping him keep them away from the sensitive skin as he continued to move. He’d never admit this to anyone, probably not even himself but, this was /awesome/

Dean let out a deep exhale, relaxing slightly. He let Cas get used to the feeling before using his hand to guide Cas’s head a bit, not forcing him down but giving him a good starting rhythm to keep up with. He let his shoulders drop, trying to release his tension

Castiel held onto deans thighs to steady himself, breathing heavily as he continued. He could feel deans hand in his hair began to move his head, making him panic slightly. He made a few small sounds, mostly whimpers, as he forced himself to keep going. He couldn’t stop now, he just had to get this bullshit over with. The sooner he did it, the sooner he could walk away.

Dean tilted his head back a bit and closed his eyes, letting the pleasure build up. He let Cas get used to the feeling for a minute or so before guiding him to an even faster pace, knowing they were limited with time.

Castiel felt dean push himself further down his throat, making him gag roughly, but stop as soon as he controlled his breathing. He was shaking slightly, still keeping himself steady as he felt dean move his hips at a faster pace, not giving Castiel hardly anytime to get used to this or at least catch his breath.

Dean couldn’t help but get impatient, so he soon just started fucking into Cas’s mouth. He knew he probably shouldn’t have done it, but he knew they were on a tight schedule and he just needed a quick release. It wasn’t too long before he felt himself getting close, so he started stroking his base where Cas’s mouth couldn’t reach. He groaned quietly, soon releasing inside of Cas’s mouth

Castiel flinched roughly once dean started fucking his face, gasping around him and trying to make small noises, but being stopped by deans rough and constant movements. He felt tears fill his eyes as he gagged, suddenly feeling a warm and thick substance fill his throat and his mouth in a split second. He pulled away from dean and coughed, swallowing most of it, but choking a little as he tried to catch his breath, his chest heaving up and down.

Dean pulled out of Cas’s mouth once he was done, letting him collect himself. “Not terrible, but you definitely have to work on it.” He commented as he grabbed a near by rag to clean himself off quickly, tossing it away once he was done. He put himself away and tugged his pants back up, fixing his belt. “Try deep thrusting a popsicle, that should help for next time.” He said, patting Cas’s shoulder before leaving the closet and walking off to wherever it was that he needed to go

Castiel stared at dean as he spoke to him, glaring deeply as he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath and not throw up. He watched him leave and shut the door behind him, leaving him in a dark janitors closet. He sighed and grabbed a clean rag, wiping off his face and mouth off before standing up and leaving the closet. He shut the door and made his way to his locker, angry at himself, angry at dean, and angry at the whole world.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean went on with his day, feeling a little bit better but not entirely. Nothing could really make him feel better, he always seemed to be a little angry at everything. Later that day, after school, Dean found himself getting restless, not wanting to go home to his dad. He was just driving around town, but then got an idea. He texted Cas, 

Castiel finished up the rest of the day and eventually got to go home, leaving the school and walking back to his house. He walked into the house, shutting the door and sitting his backpack onto the couch when he felt his phone buzz. He pulled out his phone and frowned, sighing as he began to text him back. Was baby blue his new nickname now or something? He sent the text when he realized that his parents were still gone for the week, and it was only Tuesday. He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. “Perfect.” He grumbled to himself. His parents trusted him to keep the house clean and follow his responsibilities, since he’d always done so before, but it looked like he wasn’t going to be their perfect innocent little angel anymore…

Dean read the text and almost immediately. he sent, honestly not caring if there were other people home at Cas’s house. He just wanted what he wanted, he wasn’t concerned with anyone else. he then asked before her let Castiel even answer his first request

Castile glared at the text and huffed quietly, only agreeing to it because his parents weren’t home for the week. The texted him his address, and nothing else. He sighed in defeat, tossing his phone onto the couch and falling back against it. How did he already get himself in this kind of situation?

As soon as Dean got Cas’s address he started driving, eager to get there. Luckily he was near by, so it only took a little over five minutes for him to get to Cas’s house. He pulled up outside of it and parked his car, getting out and walking up to the front door. He knocked a few times, an excited look on his face

Castiel was lying on the couch, pitying himself when he heard a loud car engine enter his driveway. He had a nice 3 story house, so it was going to be interesting see an old and dirty car in the driveway of a large and pristine house. He heard the knocks and sighed, ignoring the nervous punches in his stomach and standing up, walking to the front door and opening it. He gave dean a fake smile and gestured for him to come inside. This was a bad idea, and he knew it.

Dean was stunned by Cas’s house, never having been so close to one that was so nice looking. It was even nicer looking on the inside, Dean couldn’t really get over it. “Shit man.. you’ve got a really nice fuckin house.” He said, looking around as he took a few steps inside. “Almost makes me not want to disturb anything.” He chuckled softly before turning back to Cas. “Where do you wanna do it this time?” He asked, giving Cas a little bit of a choice

Castiel didn’t really know how to respond to that, so he just stayed silent before hesitantly speaking. “Thanks...” he said softly. He held his arms again and glared at the back of his head when he said “almost” which also meant he was still going to. He stopped walking when dean turned to him, sighing a little and shrugging. “I don’t care.” He frowned slightly, really not giving a single shit as to what they did and where they did it.

Dean gave a quick look around and then walked into the living room, “this couch seems fine then.” He said, patting the arm rest that was on it. “Get on your knees and put your arms on the back of the couch. Oh and take your pants off.” He chuckled, pulling a condom out of his back pocket and setting it on the nearby coffee table

Castiel sighed deeply and walked to the couch, hesitating before pushing his clothes off from the waist down. He had to keep thinking about what would happen if he didn’t do this, that he’d be kicked out and left broke on the street. He had to think about that over and over again, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to do this. He got into the position dean asked him to and closed his eyes, shivering at the cold air touching his bare skin.

Dean smirked, getting down on his knees behind Cas. He put his hands on Cas’s ass and spread his ass before leaning forward and starting to rim him, having more time for this type of thing now that they weren’t at school. Dean enjoyed taking his time with these sort of things, especially since he could take more time to make whoever he was with make noises

Castiel listened to dean walk around and behind him, hearing him kneel down and suddenly laying his hands onto his ass, making him flinch. He tried to look back, furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you-“ he suddenly felt a tongue around his hole and his words turned into a loud gasp then to a moan. He pushed his face into the couch cushion, trying to quiet himself as he felt the strange but wonderful feeling around him, digging his nails and fingers into the back of the couch.

Dean smirked when he heard Cas’s moan, “oh so you like that, huh?” He teased, going right back to what he was doing. He circled his tongue around Cas’s hole, teasing his entrance for what was to come. As much as Dean did think about himself, he also loved hearing the moans of the person he was with. After a little while he pushed his tongue past Cas’s entrance and started pushing it in and out of him quickly

Castiel ignored deans statement and bit down on the fabric of the couch, forcing himself to stay quiet. He didn’t want to give dean the satisfaction of knowing he was making him feel good. He clawed and the back of the couch, curling his fingers and pressing his face further into the couch cushion. He arched his back and (unwillingly) tried pushing his ass back onto deans tongue as he fucked him with it. He wanted more, holy shit he wanted more

Dean just smirked, knowing that Cas enjoyed what he was doing, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He kept that up for a little while before he decides to start using his fingers to stretch Cas, using two to start with this time instead of one. He leaned over him, kissing at the back of his neck. “I know you want to moan.. just do it, let me hear how loud you can be.” He purred encouragingly

Castiel felt his legs shake as he felt dean continue, tensing when he replaced his tongue with his fingers. He panted into the couch and felt his stomach churn with arousal as dean kissed the back of his neck and whispered to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, keeping his face pushed into the cushion. He didn’t know why he wanted to be owned, or to be called “pet” he didn’t know. All he knew was that he wanted it, and that he hated himself for wanting that.

Dean was surprised with how easily Cas was opening up to him being jt was only his second time, but he didn’t hesitate to add a third finger to make the process go faster. “C’mon, baby.. I know you want to.. let me hear you.” He encouraged again. After a little while more he pulled his fingers out, satisfied with the way he was stretched. He opened the condom and slipped it onto himself before putting his hands on Cas’s hips again. He slowly pushed in, groaning quietly and being a little more careful this time, clearly not being rushed

Castiel was trembling as he felt him add more fingers, stretching him open and making him groan. He heard the condom wrapper and his eyes widened, a pit of dread and arousal inside of his gut rising into his entire body. He felt dean push inside of him and he gasped into the couch, letting out a mix of moans and whimpers. He kept his face in the couch cushion when he could hear dean right next to his ear, making him shiver and cry out a little louder as dean pushed inside of him.

Dean smirked, giving Cas a couple of seconds to adjust to the feeling before he started moving his hips. He was clearly taking his time more this time around, not being so rushed to just get it done. He soon found a steady pace, not being too fast but not slow, a pace that was able to work them both up enough before starting to get rougher

Castiel could tell Dean was going to go slower at first, then to build up. He knew dean was going to take his time, since they weren’t in school anymore. He gripped the couch tighter and held himself there, giving dean control of his hips and legs. He could barely move any parts below his waist without moaning or crying out. He could feel the same pressure as before build up inside his lower stomach, and he could feel it getting bigger and bigger, making it harder for him to suppress his moans.

Cas’s moans only made Dean want to go faster, so he did. He thrusted into Cas quickly and deeply, enjoying every sound he drew from the boy. He then angled his hips to try to his Cas’s prostate, knowing he’d get a big reaction from that

Castiel was blushing lime a virgin on her wedding night, letting out a series of moans and noises that proved he was very much enjoying this. Even though he wouldn’t ever admit that, he loved it, and he could do it all day long. The only problem was that Dean was a complete asshole.

Dean smirked but then moaned lowly at the feeling, enjoying himself more than he had in a while. “Cum for me, baby, come on.” He encouraged with a husky whisper by Cas’s ear, knowing he had to be close if he was too. He thrusted even faster, chasing his orgasm as quickly as he could

Castiel groaned into the couch and felt dean hit his prostate and his breath down his neck. He gasped and cried out, a lot louder then he ever had, and came all over the couch cushion and himself, moaning as he started shaking from the over stimulation.

Dean fucked into Cas roughly, feeling himself getting closer and closer with each thrust. He soon came, burying himself deep inside of Cas with a groan. “Fuck..” he breathed out, rolling his hips through his high before coming to a stop and pulling out. He exhaled deeply and took off the condom, taking it off and tying it up. He chuckled as he looked to Cas again, “maybe it was just me, but seems like you liked that. A lot.” He said. 

Castiel put his head against the couch cushion as his chest heaved up and down, trying to catch his breath as he swallowed through his dry throat. He listened to dean and he glared at the couch in front of him, sighing and adjusting his legs that were starting to get sore. “Figure that one out all on your own, Sherlock?” He breathed out heavily, his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

Dean raised a brow at first in reaction to Cas’s comment, but he couldn’t help but he intrigued by him. He smiled and laughed softly, “what’s up with you? You just got the best fuck of your life so far and you’re already being an asshole again.” He said, though he truly didn’t sound angry. He pulled up his boxers and pants, getting himself put back together

Castiels chest was still heaving up and down as he flipped around to sit down on the couch, pulling his knees to his chest so he could cover himself. He glared at him when he said he was being an asshole. “Oh, I’m the asshole? I’m sorry, who here blackmailed me into having sex with him whenever he wanted or he’d tell everyone that I’m gay?” He didn’t move from his position, his knees to his chest and his glare locked on deans well built, charming, handsome, and-  
No, no no no, no not happening. No fucking way. He was not going to fall for this asshole, not now, not in a million years.

Dean rolled his eyes, a playful expression still on his face though. “I did, but that’s just to fix your small comfort zone issue. Once you get over that and you feel like fucking whenever, then I won’t have to.. say those things. But I know you like to, so why stay mad at me? We could do this as much as we want, and it’s not as much fun if you’re angry the whole time.”

Castiel could only sigh and look down. He was born and raised to be a Christian, a perfect little angel with a soul so pure, even the pope would be jealous. His parents taught him every single day about the Jesus Christ and the lord, he’d read the Bible every morning and every night, and he’d never miss Bible study or church, but now... now he was someones bitch. Not only that, but a guys bitch. He knew he was gay ever since he was 12, but he’d pray and pray and pray for it to go away, he’d beg to find women attractive, to go out with one and maybe even kiss her. But he couldn’t. Every date with a female he’s gone on, he’d spend the entire time looking at the male waiters that walked around the restaurant. He leaned back against the couch and looked to the side, trying to seem careless instead of sad. “Yeah, okay.” He said softly. “You’re right.”


End file.
